Problem: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $2 \text{ ft}$ and height $5 \text{ ft}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Solution: ${b = 2\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 5\text{ ft}}$ ${b = 2\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 5\text{ ft}}$ $10$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 2 \times 5 = 10$